


【周棋洛24h生贺/5h】晓看天色暮看云，行也思君，坐也思君

by 恋与制作人 (Icker)



Category: Millet - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E6%81%8B%E4%B8%8E%E5%88%B6%E4%BD%9C%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 最好不过执子之手，与子偕老。





	【周棋洛24h生贺/5h】晓看天色暮看云，行也思君，坐也思君

“妈妈！奶奶！我举报！爷爷他把我的薯片骗走了！这是我私藏好久的！”

 

你那年纪不过六岁的孙子眼眶红红地跑过来向正在洗碗的你和你的媳妇告状，仔细一看年幼的模样与你白头偕老的丈夫——周棋洛十有八九成相似。

 

“嘿！当初我当大明星的时候，可是这个不能吃那个不能吃的。你这娃就知足吧！而且，这不是我们做游戏时，我赢得的奖品吗？”

 

坐在沙发上抱着“战利品”的周棋洛虽然年纪大了，身体老了，但脑筋可转得还是挺溜儿的，眼珠子骨碌碌转了一圈，就立即为自己想到了个开脱的法子。

 

“想当年远哥对于打击我吃零食那叫一个凶猛啊，我的好多零食都被他一一上缴了。对不对啊？薯片小姐——！”语调被故意拉长打趣。

 

说罢，他对懵懵懂懂的孙子喋喋不休地讲述远哥之凶残，害的每次沈远来家里做客时，小孙子躲避他与避之蛇蝎，别无二致。

 

你摇头失笑。

 

他又转过头对你哀怨：“你还和他联手呢！我简直就像个小白菜！小白菜呀，地里黄啊，两三岁呀，嘎吱，嘎吱！”

 

他大口大口地嚼着薯片，在孙子惊奇的目光中特别痛快。

 

你洗完锅碗瓢盆，便倚在厨房门边，对自己身旁的媳妇说了一声，就去细细地看着自己的丈夫。说实话，即便是脸上的皱纹多了许多，可依旧遮掩不住英俊潇洒的脸庞，也许是因为老了，年轻时的样子被如今的慈眉善目给代替了，眉目间尽是温和。

 

在一旁看报纸的儿子突然幽幽地发声：“真是‘家有一老，如有一宝’啊，爸，您也悠着点，别欺负坏了！不过，您也别打我小吃的主意，我藏得可严实了！”

 

“呦呵，行了啊，还敢私藏！阿薯，你看！按照家规，全部上交！”周棋洛先是喜笑颜开，然后又顿了顿，板着脸假装严肃，正儿八经地讲情话，“我不知道我是不是宝，但我知道我的妻子对于我来说是唯一一个宝贝。”

 

“行啦行啦，我们都是捡来的，爸！该到你们例行公事的时候啦！”媳妇戏谑地给你和周棋洛提个醒，又次次嘱咐，“路上注意安全啊，走路慢点，别走太远！记得早点回来！”

 

“……”“……？”

 

于是乎，才刚刚打开第二包薯片的周棋洛就被这么赶下了楼，连薯片都没来得及拿上。

 

等到走到拐角处的书店时，周棋洛才恍然大悟，“等等！我的薯片还没带下来！”

 

“那是薯片重要还是薯片小姐重要呀？”

 

“嗯，你猜呀！”

 

“我猜是薯片！”因为你知道周棋洛肯定会笑嘻嘻地调侃你，说出你最喜欢的答案。

 

“猜错啦！薯片固然重要！可是，没有薯片小姐的周棋洛是不完整的！”


End file.
